The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing virtual desktops.
Installing and maintaining a network of separate personal computer (“PC”) workstations and other client devices can be complex and time-consuming. Traditionally, the process has involved installing software on each PC, laptop computer or other client device. Corporate information technology (“IT”) departments often spend a significant amount of time installing upgrades, resolving issues regarding users' personalization of client devices (e.g., desire to install or remove software), etc., during the course of maintaining such networks.
Desktop virtualization provides system administrators the ability to host and centrally manage desktop virtual machines in a data center while providing users the experience of having a conventional PC desktop. The virtual desktop may, for example, be provided by one or more servers in the data center to a thin client, which may or may not be located in an office of the enterprise. The virtual desktop may or may not be customized for a particular user. Although existing virtual desktop systems are adequate, it would be desirable to provide improved methods, devices and systems.